City of Fire
by Chechizme
Summary: After the events in City of Glass...Jace, Clary, and everyone else is met by some new characters. OCs:Logan,Michelle, Kathy and a bunch of Shadow Hunters
1. A Cry of Angels

**Sadly, oh so sadly, I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

The streets of New York were teeming with life as the hour turned. Sunrise wasn't to far away, and as they say, "The city never sleeps." Three figures walked down the street toward the Institute. Even though the streets were dangerous for three teenagers to be walking at 4 a.m., no one seemed to notice them walking.

"Michelle," the youngest one, Kathy, began. "Do you think this is safe? What if we can't trust them?"

Being the eldest of the three, Michelle was often looked to for choices and reassurance. She ran one of her hands through her long brown and hair and took a deep breath. She often did this as a way to gather he thoughts or to buy herself some time. "What else can we do Kitty?" Kitty was Kathy's Shadow Hunter nickname. All of the others called her this because of her cat-like reflexes. "They are the only ShadowHunters around and we need all the help we can get if we want to get our parents back."

Michelle, Kathy, and Logan(the third figure) came from a clan of Shadow Hunters that lived down in North Carolina. A few weeks ago, all of the adults in the clan were taken prisoner by the Clave. They were being accused of treason and being allies to Valentine.

As the silence captured them again, Michelle remembered the last time she spoke to her father before this whole mess got started.

_"Michelle, come in here please," her father called. He had an edge to his voice that Michelle didn't hear until she thought about it as she walked into the room._

_"What's up, dad?" He had an apprehensive look on his face that she knew very well. She knew it meant trouble....big trouble. "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_He looked around the corner of the room. "Where's your mother and Kathy?"_

_"They went down the street to Adrian's house." Adrian was Michelle's fiancé. Even though they were both very young, Michelle and Adrian were ready to be married. Neither of their families were adverse to the idea of their families being joined. Actually, both families loved their soon-to-be-inlaws._

_"Good. There is something I need to tell you." Michelle sat down on the couch that had been her grandmother's before she passed away._

_"Ok shoot," Michelle encouraged. _

_Her father took a deep breath and ran his right hand through his long brown hair. Even though it wasn't a time to smile, a corner of Michelle's mouth pulled up. She had that same bad habit that her father had. "Michelle, the Clave is coming."_

_"Here?!" Michelle said hysterically. _

_"Yes, they are coming for me, your mother, and the rest of the adults in our clan."_

_"Why? Why are they coming?"_

_"According to James_-(Adrian's father_)-, they believe that your mother and I are allies to Valentine. And since our clan is so tight knit and small, they believe all of the adults here are allies. James believes that the children should be safe because since you are all so young, there is no way that you could be in ties with Valentine."_

_Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that the Clave was crazy, but she never believed that they would accuse her entire clan of being traitors. She took a deep breath and ran her right hand through her hair. "When?"_

_"Soon. We aren't sure when, but it is soon. That is why I am telling you this. You, along with Adrian, Logan, Rhea, Christian, and the rest of the eldest youth of the Shadow Hunters, must prepare for this. All of our council has spoken or will be speaking to the eldest of each household." Michelle put her head in her hands. She was preparing for something like this even since she began her training, but she didn't like having to fight. But she did what she had to do._

_"Ok, dad."_

_"Promise me, Michelle, promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep our clan safe. As the elders of our clan, I'm asking you to give me your word." He looked at her with those piercing hazel eyes. _

_"You have my word," she vowed._

A tear ran down Michelle's right cheek. Kathy and Logan were to enraptured in what they were talking about to even realize that Michelle was in pain. She wiped it away quickly and kept on walking. She had a mission to take care of, but her mind kept walking back to those last days at home.

_Cries lifted toward the skies from every corner of their homeland. The Clave attacked in the dead of night with weapons of destruction. The destruction of hope, the destruction of life. She and her sister were told by her father to stay out of sight, along with every other youth in the homeland. They watched their mothers and fathers fighting with every ounce of strength in them. It was amazing, but it wasn't enough. They were overpowered and dragged away._

_It was a living nightmare._

_When the eldest youth were sure that it was safe, they called the younger children out. They scowered their homes to see how much damage their was. Everything was burned to the ground. _

_"Where's Nicholas?" Michelle asked after taking count of all the kids. Adrian and Mason looked for him everywhere, but it was Lillian, Mason's 8 year old sister, who found him. _

_"Mason!" Lillian cried. "I found him!" Adrian and Mason ran over to where Lillian was standing. Nicholas was buried under rubble of a house that was burned down. He was still alive, but only just. _

_Adrian healed him with one of his healing runes. Nicholas starting breathing a little bit quicker and finally opened his eyes. "Nicholas, don't scare us like that ever again." Adrian pulled his Nicholas into a hug before taking him to the other kids._

_Michelle put Nevaeh, Riley, Landon,-they are some of the preteen Shadow Hunters- in charge of the younger kids as she went to go converse with the older youth. "What are we going to do now guys?"_

_Adrian looked around at all of the Light Riders, that's what he called the oldest youth of Shadow Hunters, before he spoke. "Well there aren't enough of us to go and get back our parents and leave some to stay with the younger ones. And we need some of us to stay and try to rebuild whatever we can. We can use some of the Night Saints-(_that's what called the preteens were called)-_ to help us watch to little ones and to build a little bit, but that's all we can really use them for. They aren't ready to fight, and we can't leave them here alone."_

_"So we are going go to need help, that's a given," said Mason._

_"But who is going to fetch the help?" asked Rhea._

_All of the Light Riders looked around at each other trying to read each others thoughts. After almost sixteen to eighteen years of growing up together, they started to get better at it. _

_"I'll do it," Michelle said. She saw that no one else was going to volunteer, so she decided that it was best if she did it. "Any one adverse to the idea?" She looked around at her friends and saw that Adrian was, but he said nothing. "Then it's settled. I'm going for help. Logan, will you come with me?" Logan nodded her head. "OK, and I'm taking my sister with me." _

_The Light Riders dispersed from where they were sitting to go and begin their work. Michelle whispered some things to Logan before they separated. Michelle walked to where her sister was before being caught by Adrian._

_"Michelle, you can't do this," he said with a fierce look in his eye._

_"Why not? I'm just as good a volunteer as anyone else." They glared at each other for a long moment. No one could understand how two people who are so much alike yet so different could have fallen for each other. They challenged each other and kept the other on their toes, but thats the way their relationship worked. Michelle continued to measure Adrian's power with her eyes as Adrian's will began to slowly crumble._

_"I can't let you-no strike that-I don't want you to do this."_

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go," she challenged. _

_His eyes grew soft before speaking to her. He lifted her left hand and played with the ring on her finger. "You know why." He put his other hand on her face and looked into her eyes. _

_She hated when he did this. He never spoke out loud that he loved her. It was only once that he did, and that was the day he proposed to her. Once again, no one could understand why they had fallen for each other, but they knew why and it was enough. _

_She sighed, closed her eyes to fight back her tears, and let her head fall before she spoke. "I have to do this, Adrian. I know how you feel about me and that you are scared. I'm scared to, but I've gotta put down my pride and my fear and go. Our families are in danger. That's what matters right now." She looked up into his green eyes and waited for him to speak._

_He took a deep breath through his nose before speaking. "You're right. And since that's the case, I can wait until you come home for our wedding." The wedding was set for next week, but it was going to be pushed back. _

_"Thank you," she said. _

_Adrian kissed her knuckles and her ring before speaking. "Anything for you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. It was their clan's tradition not to kiss on the lips before the wedding. None of the kids had a problem with this, and neither did Adrian or Michelle. _

_Michelle found Logan and Kathy ready to go. "What happened?" Logan asked. _

_"Just took care of some stuff." The three of them laughed. "Kathy, do you want to go with us or stay?" Kathy was one of the Night Saints, and she was to stay, but since she was Michelle's sister, she had an option. _

_"Yeah, I'm in," she said. _

_"OK, let me get my things and we can go" Michelle said._

The sun was up by the time three girls got to the Institute. "Are you ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Logan said.

Kathy knocked on the door to the church-like building and it swung open. The two sisters and their friend walked slowly through the doors of the Institute.

"Hello?" Kathy called out.

The three girls walked a bit farther before hearing something down the hallway. They continued to walk slowly toward the loud noise. "Hello?"Michelle yelled out.

The girls rounded the corner to find themselves looking into a kitchen. They found two teenagers, a boy with black hair and a girl with dark brown hair fighting and throwing objects back and forth to eachother. Before any of the girls could say anything, Logan squealed. Michelle, Kathy, and the two teenagers in the kitchen looked toward Logan and saw that she was being held by her hair, so she was being bent backwards, and had a dagger being pointed into her throat.

"Guys help," Logan cried as the boy who was holding her snarled,"Who are you?!"

Kathy pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at the boy's head.

The tall girl from the kitchen ran towards Michelle. "What's going on out here?" The boy she was arguing with saw Kathy had a bow pointed to the boy's blonde head and ran to help him. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at Kathy.

"I suggest you back away," the dark-haired boy threatened.

Kathy merely glanced at him then back at the golden-haired boy who had Logan.

"Well it seems as though your friend has taken my best friend prisoner, and my sister is gonna pierce his head if he doesn't let go. And the boy with the dark hair is going to kill my sister if she doesn't back down." Michelle spoke to the tall girl as if they were old friends. Both girls laughed at the situation.

"Alec back off, and Jace let her go," the tall girl commanded.

"Kathy," Michelle began,"drop your weapon."

The boy named Alec pulled his sword back in its sheath. Kathy put her bow over her shoulder and her arrow back in the carrying case and they both disappeared once they touched her back. The boy named Jace shoved Logan away and she fell on the floor.

"Jace, you jerk!" The tall girl said.

Jace shrugged at the girl. "Takes one to know one, Izzy."

Izzy stuck her tongue out at Jace before turning to Michelle. "I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Isabelle. That's my brother Alec," she pointed to the boy that had had his sword pointed at Kathy, "and that's my adopted brother Jace," She nodded toward the boy who attacked Logan.

"I'm Michelle. That's my little sister, Kathy," she pointed to her sister, "and that's my best friend, Logan." She pointed to Logan who was now standing next to Kathy, glaring at Jace.

Isabelle looked at Michelle with a puzzled look on her face. "Have we met? I feel like I've met you before."

Michelle examined Isabelle before speaking. "Isabelle Lightwood?"

"Michelle Rojas?"

The girls began to squeal.

"What is going on?" Kathy and Alec asked in unison.

"Kathy, Isabelle is my friend from my childhood. She and I grew up together. Logan, this is the Isabelle I told you about the. The one I said that I couldn't remember her last name." Isabelle laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't remember me, Alec," Michelle chuckled.

Alec raised an eye brow before. "Michelle, as far as attitude, you haven't changed a bit." The three of them laughed. "Wait, if this is you, Michelle, then that," he pointed to Kathy, "must be little Katherine."

"There's a name I haven't heard since I was a baby," Kathy muttered. She joined in in the laughing.

Michelle looked at Jace and shook her head. "Jonathan Christopher Wayland, you haven't changed at all."

"And apparently you haven't learned to call me Jace," Jace snapped at her.

Michelle raised an eye brow.

Logan cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Michelle," she pointed to the mark on the back of her hand."

Michelle understood at once. "Ah, yeah." She cleared her throat, but was cut off when another voice entered the room.

"What's going on out here," a red-headed girl said as she entered the room.

Jace walked towards the girl and put his arm around her waist. "It's nothing, Clary."

The two looked at each other and a moment of silent conversation feel between them. "Ok, I'm gonna go work out downstairs." She kissed him on the cheek before walking down the stairs.

"Is that your girlfriend, Jace?" Michelle asked and he nodded. "Wow, I'm shocked. Jace Wayland is finally whipped," she said sarcastically. Alec, Isabelle, Kathy, and Logan all began to double over in laughter.

"Alright, alright, enough humor on my part. Now what is it that you guys came here for?"

"Oh that's really hospitable, Jace," Logan snapped at him. Jace glared at the tiny Shadow Hunter and Logan just glared right back. The other four watched them and waited to see if another fight was about to ensue.

Jace stopped glaring and smirked. "Your friend is cool." He started to laugh a little bit. "Now what is it that you guys need?"

Kathy rolled her eyes at Jace and looked at Isabelle. "Is there a place we can all talk privately?" Isabelle nodded and led them down the hallway to the library.

As they all got seated, Isabelle broke the silence. "Do you need all of us?"

"Is everyone in this household a Shadow Hunter?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I guess that means that we'll need Clary. I'll go and get her." Alec ran out to get her and caught her before she started working out. They both came back to the library and sat down.

"OK, your on, Michelle," Jace said.

**

* * *

**

**Should I continue? Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Mix of Worlds

**No matter how much I beg, or plead, or cry.....the Mortal Instruments will never be mine**

* * *

The New York Shadow Hunters sat on the couch with shocked, horrified, and confused looks on their faces. Michelle, Logan, and Kathy kept on with the story no matter how horrified the other Shadow Hunters got.

"OK so let me get this straight," Alec started. "The Clave took every adult in your clan prisoner because they believe that they are all in cahoots with Valentine?"

The three southern Shadow Hunters all nodded their heads in unison.

"Wow," Isabelle breathed.

"Yeah, and that's why we came here," Logan started for the three of them. "We need you guys to help us get our parents back. We don't have enough Light Riders-," she was cut off.

"Light Riders?" Jace asked.

"That's the name of the Shadow Hunters between the ages of sixteen and eighteen."

"May I continue?" Logan said. She waited for any of them to oblige, and they didn't. "Like I was saying, we don't have enough Light Riders to go and get our parents, and to leave some of them to stay with the rest of the chidren."

"Wait, I'm confused. What happened to the Shadow Hunters that aren't adults but are older than you guys?" Clary asked.

"Oh, you mean the Fire Reapers? They are all in the Mid-West right now. The elders sent them to take care of some demons problems that our relatives were having. So, they left us in charge under the elders."

_What is with all of these names for different age groups of Shadow Hunters? _Jace asked himself.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jace. "It's so that we don't get the wrong groups mixed up with another group. You move up in names by level. Once you've passed a test our clan requires you to take at the end of every few months, you move up."

_What the f-_Jace started to think.

"Yes, Jace. I can read minds." Logan smirked at him. Kathy and Michelle smirked at eachother and then at their friend.

"How can you-" Isabelle started.

"Logan is-," Michelle started.

"-very-," Kathy continued.

"-gifted," Michelle finished.

All four of the New York Shadow Hunters had their eyes open so wide that it looked as though their eyes were going to bug out of their sockets. "Is that normal for you two?" Clary asked after a moment of shock.

"Yup," the three friends said in unison. The three southern Shadow Hunters laughed.

"OK guys we shouldn't scare them anymore." Michelle smiled at her sister and friend before becoming serious. "We do need your help though. Will you guys help us?"

The four New Yorkers looked at each other and had a moment of silent conversation. Jace broke the silence first. "We're in."

Kathy smiled. "Excellent."

The seven Shadow Hunters left the library to go get some things ready for their trip to Idris. They agreed to leave in a couple of days, so the three southern Shadow Hunters made themselves at home for the time being. Logan, Jace, Clary, and Alec all went to the gym to work out a little bit.

Michelle and Isabelle were going to go hang out for a little while, but before they could someone rang on the door bell.

"I'll get it," Michelle said. She ran to the door and was shocked at what was on the other side.

At the door was Simon. Simon stared at Michelle, and Michelle stared right back. She raised her eye brow at him and took in a deep breath before calling out to Isabelle.

"Hey Izzy! There's a Down Worlder at the door!" Simon rolled his eyes at the comment.

"I didn't know that you guys had company, Isabelle," he said to her as she walked up beside the Shawdow Hunter that he did not recognize.

"Yeah, it was sort of a surprise, Simon. Simon, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Simon. He's a friend of Clary's."

Michelle just kept on measuring Simon with her eyes before speaking. "Nice to meet you, Simon," she said with a smile.

Isabelle looked at old friend with a curious look on her face before turning to Simon. "Simon, Clary downstairs with Jace, Alec, and some more new friends."

"Oh joy," Simon said sarcastically as he passed the two females. Simon's enhanced hearing let him hear what the two girls were whispering behind him as he walked toward the gym.

"What was that about?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing. I just like giving Down Worlders a hard time. Since when do you guys have vampires as friends?"

"Since we met Clary." The two girls laughed.

Simon laughed quietly as he walked into the gym. What he found was three of his friends and, like Izzy had said, two new friends.

The first girl he saw looked just like Michelle. She was tall and athletic looking. Her brown hair reached down to her waist and she had dark eyes to match it. Her skin looked like milk chocolate, like a perfect tan. She must not have been from around here.

The second girl didn't look like either Michelle or the other girl, who Simon assumed was Michelle's sister. Ths girl was a tiny thing, even for a teenager. She had eyes as blue as an ocean and dark chestnut brown hair. Her skin was as pale as his. For a wild moment, he thought she was a vampire like him, but then she heard her heart beating. So that theory was out. He thought that she was a cute little thing, and wondered for a second if she had a boyfriend.

"Hey, Simon," Clary called out. Her voice pulled Simon out of his reverie. The two new girls looked at Simon, then at each other, then at the other three.

"Um, guys," the girl with the pale skin started to say," you do realize that there is a vamprie in your house right?"

"Yeah. Um, he's a friend of ours."

Kathy's eyes raised to her hairline. "Wow, there's something you don't see everyday."

Jace shrugged at the two. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you live in south. You don't see much because," he started to do a bad southern accent,"y'all are to busy goin' huntin'!"

Alec, Clary, and the two southern Shadow Hunters started to a laugh. They had to admit, it was a funny joke.

"OK, can someone fill me in. What's going on?"

"Simon," Alec answered for everyone,"this is Kathy and Logan," He introduced them. "They are Shadow Hunters from North Carolina. Kathy and Michelle, I'm gonna assume you've already met her earlier, are some old friends of ours."

Kathy and Logan looked at each other, then Logan went to shake Simon's hand. "Nice to meet you Simon."

"Nice to meet you Logan." He shook her hand but didn't let go. Instead, he took it up to his face and smelled her pulse at her wrist.

Logan tried to pull away, but Simon was stronger. "Guys, help." Simon's face became puzzled as he smelled Logan's blood, then he nodded his head as he let her go. "What the hell was that about?!" Logan exclaimed.

"When I smelled your blood from across the room, it smelled a bit off. Then just now as I was smelling you wrist, I understood why."

Logan, along with everyone else raised their eye brows at Simon. The tiny Shadow Hunter was about to snap at him, but thought better of it. "Ok, I'm ready to fight. Anybody wanna go against me?"

"I'll go,"Jace said.

Logan raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. "Alright. Bring it, Wayland."

"Gladly," he purred. Then he attacked, but she dodged. Jace slid across the hardwood floor and then spun around to face her. In all of his years as a Shadow Hunter, he had never seen anyone move as quickly as he could, except for Clary..somewhat.

Logan stood there across the floor from him, smirking.

"How did you-?" He broke off in astonishment.

"We told you that Logan was gifted," Kathy reminded him. "Our clan has gift beyond the norm for Shadow Hunters."

"So it would seem," Alec breathed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Jace roared as he attacked Logan again. Logan wasn't as quick this time, and they both went flying as Jace tackled her in mid-air. But Logan wasn't having that. She flipped before they hit the ground, and Jace went flying into the wall.

As Jace laid on the floor for a moment, trying to gather back his sanity and some of bruised ego, Logan was lying on the floor like a cat ready to pounce. If he was going to try anything, she was ready for an escape.

"OK, you win this round shorty, but I will get you next time," Jace surrendered.

Logan shook her brown hair out of her face and smiled. After she stood up, she walked over to Jace to lend him a hand. "You're a good fighter. One of the best I've seen." She extended her tiny hand.

"Thanks," and he took her hand.

Simon watched the way Logan and Jace acted towards each other. He knew that he loved Clary, but Jace had a history of getting any girl he wanted. Well, he wasn't going to give up this time.

"My turn." Everyone snapped their heads toward him at the same time.

"Your turn for what Downworlder?" Kathy asked.

"My turn to fight shorty over there," he nodded toward Logan. He had a sarcastic look in his eye.

"No way, Simon," Clary said at the exact same time Logan said, "Fine."

Kathy snapped her head to Logan before speaking. "Nagol-(that's Logan's Shadow Hunter nickname)-, are you sure wanna do this? Can you control yourself," she whispered to her friend.

Logan glared at Simon with a playful yet murderous look in her eye. "Yeah, I can handle it. He's just a vampire." She walked away from her friend to the middle of the room.

Simon stood directly across from her and looked at her up and down. Logan was a tiny thing compared to any other one of the Shadow Hunters, but she could take anyone down with the turn of her blade. You could call her the Jace of her clan. If she had a seraph blade in her hand and she was coming for you, you had better run. She was the living definition of Nephilim.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Simon to stop staring. "Simon, you're drooling." That pulled him out of his reverie. "Now are you going to fight me or can I go and sit down?"

"No," he growled,"we're fighting." And he began to circle her. She did the same except going the opposite way. I guess you could say that they were "dancing." Simon began to crouch as he moved and his incisors began to come out bit by bit.

Logan put her hand in her pocket to pull out her dagger, just to be safe. Just as she did, Simon leaped towards her, but, like what she did to Jace, she moved faster. If you could see it in slow motion, it looked as if Logan had done a barrel turn mixed with a back flip. She slid backwards and was stopped by the East wall.

Simon stared incredulously at her. What was she? He jumped again towards her, but she flip over his shoulder and stuck the tip of her dagger into his neck.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Downworlder." She moved her lips to his ear and whispered. "It's done." Then she threw him like Jace did earlier to her. Logan walked towards the other Shadow Hunters who stood there staring as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Damn Logan," Clary started. "I haven't seen anyone fight like that except Jace. I swear, you two could be related." Logan merely shrugged at Clary.

"I gotta give it to ya, Lo," Jace said,"you're good."

She nodded to him and turned to look at Simon. "You ok, Simon?"

He got up on his feet then. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Michelle and Isabelle came down the stairs just as Simon finished speaking. "What was all that noise we heard?" Isabelle asked.

Kathy then spoke up. "Nagol over here just kicked both Jace and Simon's butts. It was amazing."

Michelle grinned widely at her best friend. "Well done, Nagol. The other Light Riders would be proud to hear that."

Logan blushed a bit. "Thanks." She started to feel awkward as everyone was staring at her with praise in their eye, so she decided now was the best time make an escape. "Um, I'm gonna go and clean myself up," she tried to turn towards the staircase, but was stopped by Jace.

"Hey, Logan. Before you go, can you show me that flip move that you did to avoid Simon." Jace was actually asking someone to show him how to fight. Something was definitely not right here.

"Sure." And the two went into the center of the room to start working.

Simon watched Jace and Logan walk away and his eyes became green with envy. First he loses Clary, and now he is going to lose Logan before he even had her. This meant war.


	3. Glass, Pain, and Blood

**I do not own Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary or anyone else in the Mortal Instruments series.**

* * *

While the children were back in America enjoying their fellowship with one another, their parents were experiencing something quite different from them.

The parents of the southern clan were slowly coming to their senses. James was the first one to wake up and the first one to realize that they were all being imprisoned in Idris. He was calculating an escape when a voice came from behind him.

"James," called his fellow ShadowHunter, Dominic, "what is it?"

James slowly came out of his reverie. As he turned his back to the beautiful glass buildings of Alicante, the rest of the ShadowHunters continued to come to. "It's seven o'clock. Soon, the Clave will for us one bye one and interrogate us. They believe that we are all against them. As one of the leaders of this clan, here are my instructions. Tell the truth; confess by the sword if you must, but don't give in. Never give in. According to what I have been able to pick up by the men who have been walking past our cell, the first person to be questioned will either be myself or Kaden-(Mason's father)."

Jubilee, Kaden's wife, walked over to her husband and put her hand in his. They looked at eachother and smiled at one another. Her smile was reasurring while his was a little bit fearful.

The rest of the older generation of Shadow Hunters sat quietly in the large cell. Some watched the sun move towards the midday sky while others just sat waiting. Time seemed to move so slowy, but, all to quickly, the moment came. The two guards from the Clave opened the cell door and walked in, but they didn't take James or even Kaden. Instead, they went for Nora, Michelle and Kathy's mother.

"No!" cried Tristan-(if I didn't tell you, that's the name of Michelle and Kathy's father). All of the other Shadow Hunters made a barrior between the two guards and Nora. Nora was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but in a situation like theirs, they couldn't turn their backs on any of their own. It was all of them together or none of them at all.

Another reason they protected her is the fact that she was greatly wounded during the fight back home and she was expecting a child. The healed her with a healing rune, but her bruises were still slowly disappearing. If she said something that the Clave didn't like, they would most likely hurt her and the baby without a second thought.

All of the Shadow Hunters were shooting murderous gazes at the guards. Despite the fact that they weren't armed, they were still willing to fight to death for someone they loved.

The guards pulled out their weapons and started to look more venomous every passing second. Just as they were about to attack, something stopped them.

"Everyone," Nora spoke up,"let me pass; I'm fine." No one moved from their spots, but instead they just looked back at her for a moment. "My brothers and sisters, by the Angel, let me pass." The women started to slowly move away, then followed by the men. The only one who didn't move were Tristan and James "James, let me by," and he moved. "Tristan, my love," he didn't listen. "Tristan, please. Don't get killed over me. I'll be fine." She put her hand on his shoulder and he slowly relaxed from his stance to look at his wife.

"Nora, I can't let you go. Think of the baby."

"I am thinking of the baby. I'm thinking that if I don't go and testify, we will end up staying here and the baby is going to born and live its first days in a prison cell. I want more for out child, more for our family." She turned to look at the rest of the Shadow Hunters. "My brothers and sisters, be restful. I shall return in good hands. They will not do anything to me." As she turned to walk out, Tristan grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Tristan, don-," she was cut off by a kiss. He kiss her fully on the mouth. He was a strong Shadow Hunter, but when it came to the one he loved, there wasn't enough strength in him to show how much he loved her.

He let her go and his eyes were soft. As he gazed deeply into her green eyes he spoke. "I'll be here waiting. If they do anything to you, you know how to contact us."

She nodded towards him and walked out with the guards.

Once in the hall of the Clave, Nora put one hand over her stomach and the other over her heart. After she took a deep breath, she walked into the hall. As soon as she walked through the doors, they slammed right behind her.

"Nora, welcome," said a voice of the newwest Inquistor, Julian said.

She walked farther into the hall and stopped. When she did, she just stared at the Council and waited...and waited.

"Nora," started Hadassah, the representative for the Fey, "you know why you are here, so we are just going to cut to the chase. So please, just tell us. Where is Valentine?"

"I don't know," Nora said.

"Nora, please," said the representatives for the vampires,"just tell us, and you, along with the rest of your clan will be able to go home to your children. So please, be reasonable and tell us. Where is Valentine?"

"I really don't know. We aren't working for Valentine, so how would we know?"

The Council looked at each other and looked down sadly. The Inquisitor looked up and was the one who spoke. "Nora, I'm sorry to say this, but if you aren't going to comply with us, we are going to have to hold you hostage even longer."

"I told you, Julian. I don't know where he is. None of us do. We aren't working for him."

There was a roar from Nora's right; it came from the werewolf representatives. "We've had enough of your lies, Nora." He looked beyond where she was and nodded to a figure behind her.

Nora heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she began to call on help.

_Shadow Hunters! My brothers and sisters, you need to help me. The Council is going to_- her thoughts were cut off. The next thing she knew was a pain on her head that shot all the way down her spine. She saw a white light then total and complete darkness.

_Back In New York_

Michelle shot up from in her bed and screamed. Light and darkness fought for dominance behind her eyelids. She could see everything. She could see them; she could feel their pain. Their faces were blurred out in her dream, but she knew them. Or she felt like she did. Another scream that didn't belong to her tried to push itself out of her throat. It was like a fire that someone tried to contain; it was impossible. She screamed again.

"Michelle!" Logan and Kathy cried as they ran to her bed.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked.

Tears fell slowly down her face and she was gasping. The pain that Michelle felt was more than she could stand. It was like her dreams were trying to explode out of her head. "Mom," she gasped,"is in pain. She's hurt." She kept gasping for air as the tears kept on flowing.

Kathy and Logan looked at each other and were worried for their friend.

Jace and Isabelle ran into their guests' room. "What happened?"Jace exclaimed.

"Something bad," Kathy said.

Isabelle ran to sit beside her friend and tried to calm her. "Michelle, michelle, listen to me."

Michelle just kept on crying. She couldn't stop. In her head, she knew it wasn't right for a Shadow Hunter to cry, but the pain...the physical pain that she was feeling wasn't like anything she felt before.

"Oh my Angel!" Isabelle screamed. She put her hand on the back of Michelle's head and jerked it back even faster. On her hand was a burn and blood.

The back of Michelle's head was bleeding, but the wound felt like she was being burned. It was so hot that Isabelle could feel it radiating off of her when Michelle turned her back towards her.

Jace ran back to his room and got his seraph blade. "Irathiel!"he cried. He walked around the room to see is their had been any intruders in there, but he found no one.

"If there's no one else in the room," Alec said after he came into the room and got the low down on what was going on,"then how did Michelle get hurt?"


	4. Confusion among Masses

**I still don't own the Mortal Instruments!**

**

* * *

**

Around 3 am, Michelle went back to sleep. Logan, Kathy, Isabelle, and Clary all slept in the guest room with the other girls just a perecaution. If something was after Michelle, they would get it before it could touch her again.

By the time the sun came up and Michelle was slowly waking up, all of the other girls were out like the dead. Michelle scratched the back of her head, but felt something odd. When she pulled her hand back to look at it, she found something that wasn't right.

Blood. There was dried up blood on the back of her head, her pillow, and all over her pajamas. _What happened to me?_, she thought. She tried to think back to last night and couldn't remember anything. All she remembered was hitting Kathy with a pillow right before she went to bed.

Michelle got out of bed and into the bathroom. She turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. The back of her head had a bright red tint to it. It was so clear against her dark brown hair and skin.

Then, as though it were moving on its own accord, Michelle's hand flew to the back of her head and it stung. It stung like she had been..._burned_? She looked at the back of her head and saw nothing. It felt like a slight sting on her though. She couldn't understand why.

After her shower and getting dress, she walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen and found her sister, Isabelle, Logan, and Clary sitting there. They all snapped their heads up in unison to find her staring at them. "Hey?" She made it sound like a question by accident.

Kathy, Logan, Isabelle and Clary all stared at Michelle like they were waiting for something to happen. She just continued to stare back at them, waiting for one of them to say something.

Finally, it was Clary that broke the silence. "Michelle, how are you feeling?"

One of Michelle's eye brows lifted and she slowly tilted her head to one side. "Why do you ask that?"

All of her friends looked at each other with expressions that said _What? _Isabelle had the courage to ask,"Michelle, are you trying to mess with us?"

The beautiful, brunette Shadow Hunter was taken back by this question. She didn't understand why her friends would ask her this question. "What are y'all talking about? I feel fine."

Just then, Jace, Alec, and even Simon came bursting into the kitchen. With the three of them was a tall man of about nineteen or twenty years of age.

The fourth creature was about to say something when Isabelle opened her mouth. "Michelle, this is Magnus Bane. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Michelle examined Magnus for a long moment. With all of his marking on his arm, he could have been mistaken for a Shadow Hunter, but then you could see the magic residue all over him and know he was a warlock. He wore dark pants and a sequin red shirt and had his fingernails polished. She raised one eye brow at the guy that she and her girls would desribe as flaming.

"Hello, Magnus," the young Shadow Hunter said.

Magnus just nodded at her. He stared at Michelle with an intensity that she never felt. It was like something was breaking into her mind, and it stung a bit.

"Ok! Whatever you are doing to me, stop it!" She snapped.

The warlock called Magnus Bane smirked. "I like this one. She's got a fire in her." He smiled at the at the other Shadow Hunters and continued. "Whatever happened to her last night was something of great magic. I've only felt this strong a magic come from a very powerful warlock that is just barely stronger than I am. His name is Izayah Fletcher. He works for the Clave and the Clave only. He was a servant to Valentine during the Uprising, and he was imprisoned after it. Instead of being put to death, he was assigned to work for the Clave for the next 100 years."

"But what does this guy have to do with Michelle?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know. I can't see how he would be able to touch Michelle since she is here and he is in Alicante," Magnus informed them.

_Izayah Fletcher._ Why did that name sound familiar to Michelle? It was like it came to from a memory or something, but no, that wasn't right. Not her memory, but s-

"Michelle!" Isabelle snapped her out of her reverie.

"What?"

Jace responed for Izzy. "C'mon,redneck, pa-," Michelle cut him off right then and there.

"Don't ever call me that, Jace. If you do, I will show you some southern pride and you won't like it." And that shut Jace up for now.

"Michelle," Logan picked up. "They called Magnus to help us figure out what happened with you last night."

That was it. "Ok, before any of you keep going, could you please tell me what the hell y'all are talking about? What do you mean 'what happened to me last night'?" They all looked confused again. Michelle kept on going. "Guys, for the love of all that is holy, what happened to me last night?"

It was time for them to break the news to her. "Michelle, you woke up screaming last night. The back of your head was covered in bright red blood, but it wasn't yours. The back of your head and neck stung like it was burning. Isabelle's hand got stung were she tried to touch your neck. You couldn't stop crying for so long, and you kept talking about mom being in pain."

"What?" Michelle asked.

_In Alicante_

Colors and pictures were Nora's eyes. She could see Michelle and Kathy. She saw Tristan holding Kathy when she was a baby. Sswirling behind he saw something shiny; it was Michelle's ring the day she came home and announced the engagement. Adrian came running into the house,took her in his arms, swung her around saying,"I love you, soon-to-be-mom!"

The pictures became more and more faded with every passing second. Nora's eyelids started to flutter, but she couldn't open them. What got her to open it was the sudden shot of pain in her lower stomach. "Oh!"she said like that wind had just knocked out of her. The baby had just kicked. It was like it was saying: _What's going on out there, mom? _

She sat up quickly and put her hands to her stomach. Nora was only vaguely aware that there were about twenty to thirty other Shadow Hunters standing around her. They were all saying things like,"Nora, are you alright?" or "god,Nora, you could have been killed!"

"Let me through! Let me through," cried Tristan. When he saw that his wife was fine, he let out a gust of air with relief. He took her in his arms and didn't let go for a long time. "Nora, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What do you mean 'scare you'?"

"Nora," Leticia, Rhea's mother said,"you have been out for three days. Whatever the Clave did to you could have killed you. You lost alot of blood. Most of us had to give you a blood transfusion right here. It was absolutely terrifying. You were completely lifeless when those monsters they call guards brought you back. If Cornelius here," she motioned to him," hadn't told us that your heart was still beating, we all would have presumed you dead. After he did, we started trying to heal you, but it wasn't easy. You had traces of really dark and powerful magic all over your skin."

Tristan finally let her go and looked into her eyes. "Nora, what did they do to you?"

Nora thought back to those final moments of standing before the Clave. She remembered her being questioned, a roar that pierced the entire hall of the Clave, calling for help, and then a pain. A sharp shooting pain that was unlike anything else she had every experienced.

Then she saw and heard something else. It was a cry. A cry of pain; a cry of help. She didn't remember crying or even calling out for help with her mouth.

"There isn't much I remember," she said. "The last thing I remember was that I called for help and then _pain_, but nothing after that."

She looked up to see her brothers and sisters with looks of confusion on their faces.

"You called for help?" Dominic asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

He looked around at everyone else and asked,"Did anyone get the call?"

He knew the answer though. They chorused,"No."

_Back in New York_

Isabelle and Michelle were in the library with Magnus trying to figure out what spell residue was left on Michelle's skin. The rest of the Shadow Hunters and Simon were still in the kitchen talking.

"Do you think that Michelle is lying about this whole thing?" Jace thought out loud.

Alec answered him, but Kathy and Logan merely looked at eachother with annoyed looks.

Logan swung her hand back and hit Jace right across the cheek. "Don't you ever say that about her. One thing you don't know, _Jace Lightwood_, is that Michelle never lies when it comes to something like this. She is one of the most serious Shadow Hunters you will ever meet. So don't you ever say something like that about her when you don't even know her," she said the words with venom driping on every syllable.

Jace looked at Clary to do something, but all she did was nod in approval to Logan. She never would have had the guts to slap Jace in her face. She loved him, but he annoyed the hell out of her sometimes.

Kathy smirked at Jace while Logan continued to pierce Jace's face with her eyes. This chick had lethal written all over he face, and Jace knew that if he ever did something like that again, she would hurt him.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Damn, Logan, you really know know how to scare the crap out of someone. I've never been scared so much of someone who was so much smaller than me."

She smirked then stuck out her tongue at him for the short joke.

Simon laughed at the situation. "Jace, I think when it comes to being deadly, you've met your match." He looked at Logan. "Where'd you learn to be like that?"

She shrugged. "It's in my blood. Or so my parents tell me."

Up in the library, Isabelle and Magnus were working on trying to figure out the source of the magic that touched Michelle. She just sat on the couch watching them chat back and forth. She caught bits and pieces of it, but she mainly daydreamed. She dreamt of her old life, of home, of Adrian.

It had been a little over a week since they left their home back in Charlotte. She missed being able to walk down the streets like a reagular kid and just being able to live. Unlike their friends here in New York, Michelle, Kathy, Logan and the rest of their friends and family were very close with some of the mundanes that lived in the city with them.

"Michelle!" Izzy called her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Magnus is going to do a spell to trace the last one that was on you, all right?"

Michelle nodded her head and looked at Magnus. He said,"You may feel a bit of a sting, but that's because I'm about to go inside your head."

She nodded again and closed her eyes.

Magnus said the encantation and went inside her head. What he found wasn't what he expected.

* * *

**To continue, or not to continue? That is the question and you have got the answer. Let me know what you think thus far.**


	5. Reveal Your Secrets

**Jace: I'm not owned by anyone.**

**Me: Actually, you are. Just not by me.**

**

* * *

**What Magnus found was, just as he suspected, Izayah Fletcher. He was on his knees in front of the Clave.

"You have done well, Izayah," a voice said. Izayah dare not look up because of his fear. He didn't want to be put in more pain than necessary.

"Th-th-thank you, master," Izayah whimpered. His hands were covered in blood, literally. He looked down at the woman he just hurt. Her heart was beating very _very _slowly.

A pair of heels clatttered on the floor and they got louder as they came closer toward Izayah and his master. "We are very please with what you have done, Izayah," Esperanza said in her seductive voice. She had always been known as the most powerful and beautiful nymph in Alicante. Her heels clattered again as she circled Izayah while muttering a slow incantation under her breath.

A shiver ran down his spine, and Izayah gulped before being able to speak again. "I'm glad my lady is pleased." He looked up slowly at Esperanza, who was now behind him, not daring to look at Donavan, his master. He saw that her cheek was pulled up in a half smile. Even in the dark room, he could see her blood red lips sparkling. Her violet eyes were glowing with excitement. He finally looked over at Donavan and waited with frightful eyes. "Master, what are your commands now?"

Donavan took a deep breath and contemplated. "For now, go back to your chambers and say nothing to anyone. Do you understand me?"

Izayah nodded and got up from his knees. He took one quick and painful look down at the female Shadow Hunter he maimed and walked out of the Hall of the Clave.

Magnus gasped as he got sucked out of Michelle's head.

"What did you see?" Michelle and Isabelle asked in unison.

They watched Magnus try and compose himself. Beads of sweat dripped down from his hair to his neck. Finally, he looked up at the girls with wild eyes and spoke. "It most definitely _is _Izayah Fletcher. And he _is_ working on the Clave's behalf." He wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand before continuing. "I saw him sitting at the feet of two members of the Clave. There was a body lying on the floor near him. I think it was a woman's body, but I couldn't see the face." He gulped again. "There were two other figures with him. A man by the name of Donavan, and a nymph named Esperanza."

The two girls were really puzzled by this point. This was starting to turn into more of a mystery than they had anticipated.

_Back in the Kitchen_

Simon had left because his mom had called. Kathy had gotten a bit bored so Clary offered to take her up to the library,which she gratefully accepted. They were going to stay in the far back so that they could stay out of the way. So it was only Logan, Jace, and Alec left in the kitchen.

So that they wouldn't have to suffer starvation tonight and so that he could show off a bit, Jace decided to cook for the all of them that evening. He began chopping vegetables and putting them into a pot to boil.

"You can't cook," his step brother said. Alec was sure of this fact. For as long as he had known Jace, he has never seen him work in kitchen once. As far as he knew, the only thing Jace knew how to do with food is eat it.

"You don't know that," he snapped back at him. Alec raised his eye brow at Jace. "Ok, maybe you're right, but I can't be any worse than Isabelle." He wrinkled his nose a bit. "I love our sister, but she should stick to what she's good at."

He looked up at Alec and smirked. They both chorused. "Flirting."

Logan was perched up on the counter opposite of them and just watched them shoot witty banter back and forth. During this time, she finally took great notice at how different they acted compared to the Shadow Hunters back home.

She mainly took notice of Jace. There was something about him that was devastatingly familiar to her. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was mainly in his physical features. It was mainly the shape of his face and his blonde hair that stuck out to her. She had seen that face before, but she couldn't remember where exactly.

Alec then said something to Jace that Logan didn't hear. It was something funny, she presumed, because the corner of his mouth pulled up into a half grin. _That smile_, it reminded her of someone too.

It was driving her crazy trying to figure out who they reminded her of.

She didn't get to think any harder because Jace called her out of her thoughts. "Enjoying the view, Shortie?" He was looking at her with a cocky smirk.

In return, her eyes tightened. "As much as I enjoyed kissing a gollum back in New Orleans." The two Shadow Hunter boys widened their eyes at what she said. "That was a joke," and she rolled her eyes at them.

Jace put his sturring spoon down and walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulder despite the fact that she tried to pull away. "Aw c'mon, Lo. You know you've been enjoying my company."

She scoffed at him and looked over at Alec, who just shrugged. "I don't think so, Lightwood." She took his arm off of her shoulder and jumped off of the counter.

He was quicker though. Before she could take a step, he was in front of her. He eyes pierced down into hers, and they did exactly what Jace intended them to do. She blushed. "Logan, I know you've been taking notice of me, and you should know that I have certainly been taking notice of you."

She blushed a bit deeper. "What about Clary?"

Jace smiled widely. "I do care for Clary, that's true, but I'd be willing to forget that for you." He looked down and waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "So why don't you stop playing hard to get? You know it's what you want."

She closed her eyes and shook her head;He smirked and held back a laugh.

Alec was waiting for this scene to come to a close, but before it could, he found Kathy and Clary walking back into the kitchen quietly. They stood in the doorway with a confused yet slightly humored expression at the situation. Clary raised an eye brow at this. She held in her laughter as Jace came to a close.

He lowered his head to Logan's ear and chuckled in his throat before talking. "C'mon, Lo, just once." He lifted his head to look at her face.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Kathy beat her to it. "I think she has better taste than a guy willing to go behind his girlfriend's back, Jace."

Jace looked over at the doorway to find Kathy and Clary standing there. Kathy had a book held against her chest and was laughing really hard. Clary was laughing as well, but felt sorry for Jace. "Jace," she started," I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch." She said and walked out of the kitchen; Jace followed her out.

Alec, Logan, and Clary doubled over in laughter. Alec was laughing so hard that his face was turning red. Apparently, Jace's little attempt at seducing Logan had turned around to bite him.

_Clary and Kathy up in the library before walking in on Jace seducing Logan_

The two girls walked in the back entrance to the library so that they wouldn't disturb Magnus while working with Michelle and Isabelle.

"How do you like New York so far?"

Kathy shrugged. "It's alright. I'm really starting to experience it now because I don't remember visiting when I was little."

Clary nodded. "So what kind of books do you like to read?"

She laughed at this. "I'll read a bit of anything. If it's a book and it's interesting, I'll read it." She remembered all of her books back home and how her mundane friends used to stare at them in shock.

"Oh then you'll like this," Clary got on a ladder to grab a book from the top shelf. It was stuck tight between to larger books. She yanked it out with all her strength, and the two larger books went tumbling down to Kathy. "Look out, Kathy," Clary called down to her.

Kitty braced for impact and got out of the way of the large books. They crashed into the ground with a crash. Papers scattered all over the floor; so Kathy got onto her knees to retrieve them.

What she found were a lift of names, group photos, list of things to be done, and a large amount of newpaper articles. The articles were all about Valentine. The picture stood out to her. It was a picture of the Circle. She knew some of the faces from hearing about them or actually knowing them. She saw Jocelyn, Luke, the Lightwoods, Michael Wayland, and the Herondales.

She smiled when she saw the picture of the Herondales. She knew that they were long dead, but she knew that this picture would make Logan happy. Kathy stuffed the picture in her pocket and put everything else back in its place.

"Ready to go?" Clary asked after handing her the book.

Kitty nodded back to her and they walked back to the kitchen. What they found was something they both would be laughing about for a while. It was Jace trying to seduce Logan.

The two girls were standing quietly in the doorway watching. They both had confused yet humored expressions. Clary raised her eyebrow, and the both held in their laughter.

The three of them watched Jace bend to speak in Logan's ear. "C'mon, Lo, just once." Jace looked back into her face.

Kathy thought it was now time to help out her friend. She spoke before Logan could get her words together. "I think she has better taste than a guy willing to go behind his girlfriend's back, Jace." She stood their smirking at Jace while holding the book to her chest.

The two girls got in a good laugh before Clary spoke. Jace,I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch." She turned on her heel and walked out like she had just won a battle. Jace followed her quickly out of the room.

Alec, Kathy, and Logan's faces were turning red because of the lack of oxygen to their lungs. It took them a minute to finally get themselves composed.

Alec wiped teardrops away from his face before speaking. "Oh man, that was great." He continued to start laughing.

Kathy took deep breath to calm herself. "Yeah it was." She snorted a couple more times. "Logan, I found something you'd be interested in."

"What is it?" She walked over to Kitty.

"Do you remember your-?" She stopped herself and showed her the picture.

* * *

**Yes? No? More or Stop? Comments would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Truth

**Once not an owner, always not an owner…so sadly, I am not an owner of the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Logan smiled as she looked down at the picture. When she saw the Herondales, she was shocked. "Oh my-! It's my aunt and uncle!" She looked on at the picture in awe. "I haven't seen them since I was a baby." Logan almost cried from the weight of the emotions on her heart.

"A picture of who?" Alec said as he came over to Logan and Kathy. Kathy pointed to Stephen and Celine Herondale, and Alec's jaw dropped. He began to stammer. "They-," he pointed to the Herondales,"-you-," he pointed to Logan,"-he-,"Alec stuck his hand toward the doorway. "Ah!" He hit his head with his hand. Before he pulled himself together, he shook his head. "Jace, get in here!"

Isabelle and Michelle came running into the kitchen, with Magnus nowhere in sight. "Alec,what's going on?" Michelle said. The two girls saw Alec's face drain of blood.

"Alec, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Isabelle said. He walked over to his sister and showed her the picture. She looked at it with a puzzled look on her face. "What about it? It's just a photo of the Circle." She handed it back to him.

"Izzy, you don't understand. This girl," he pointed to Logan,"just said that the Herondales are her aunt and uncle."

"What?!" Isabelle freaked out.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jace exclaimed as he stormed into the kitchen. He saw the picture in Alec's hand and raised an eye brow. "You guys are freaking out over a photo?" He scoffed. "I swear I think these southerners are starting to mess with your brain, Alec."

"Hey!" The three girls said in unison.

Jace continued without acknowledging them. "And what the hell is the big deal about this photo? It's just the Circle."

Logan finally snapped and walked with fury emanating out of her over to Jace. "The big deal about this picture," she spat at him venomously,"is that my aunt and uncle are in it, and I haven't seen their faces since I was a baby."

Jace snickered at the little Shadow Hunter. "Oh yeah. Tell me, Lo, who are your aunt and uncle."

She pointed to Stephen and Celine Herondale, and Jace's jaw dropped. "Those," he managed to choke out," are your aunt and uncle."

She nodded at him with an expression that said _duh. _She looked his expression and saw that he was earnestly asking her. "What's it to ya, Lightwood?"

Clary walked back into the kitchen and saw that Jace with a shocked look on his face. He looked like he had either just seen a ghost or was about to upchuck. "Jace, what happened to you?"

He looked at Clary, but then looked away just as fast. Jace looked at his adopted brother and sister for support, but they both just shrugged at him. "Um, Logan, the Herondales are my birth parents."

The two Hispanic Shadow Hunters-(if you didn't figure it out, Michelle and Kathy are Hispanic)-jaw's dropped at the same time. Logan was in a state of shock. If they _were_his parents, that meant Jace was-. "Jace, you do realize what this means right?"

The cocky Shadow Hunter was speechless. He couldn't even come up with a sarcastic comment to snap back at her. T_his couldn't be happening_, Jace thought. _She can't be my-my-_

"Cousin?" Logan finished his thought. "Jace, the Herondales are my aunt and uncle. I had heard that they were going to have a baby, but they both died before he was born. No one knew where the baby's body was. He was cut out from my aunt's stomach." She took a deep breath. "My parents told me what happened to them, and I always wondered what happened to my cousin who would have been almost a year younger then me. I remember my baby years, but I remember my aunt and uncle most clearly because I haven't seen them since I was a baby." She shook her head to make herself believe her next words. "Jace, if you _are _the Herondales' long lost son, that means you _are_ my cousin."

Jace's words finally pushed themselves out of his throat so he could speak. "If you _are_ my cousin, that means," he made a revolted face,"that means-," he was cut off by Clary.

"That means you just hit on your cousin, Jace," she pointed out.

Everyone burst into laughter except Jace and Logan. Well, Logan wasn't laughing, but she did crack a smirk and an occasional giggle. She and Jace both knew that this was something big. Hell, it was something that was going to change both of their lives.

Jace put on his poker face. "So how are you related to the Herondales? Anyone can say that someone is their relative; when, in reality, they are just someone close to the family."

"Stephen Herondale was my father's brother," she spoke.

"But your last name is Bowersox," Isabelle broke into the conversation. She and Alec were walking to stand on either side of Jace.

"I can explain that too. After the Uprising, the Clave put my parents to trial. Their punishment was to leave Alicante, but they weren't stripped of their marks. They just had to change their identities because some believed them to be in danger, because my father knew of an experiment that Valentine was working on." She saw what they were about to ask and answered before it escaped their lips. "I have no idea what the experiment was. All I know is that whatever it was, it was a complete success."

Michelle didn't get to listen to anymore of the conversation because at that moment her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Michelle," said a voice she knew better than her own.

"Adrian," she said her whisper of relief. It had been only a little over a week since she last saw him. She felt like he was on the other side of the world.

"It's good to finally hear your voice, too," he said, reading her tone of voice. "Could you have called me or someone else? We've all been going crazy with worry."

Michelle walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. "I'm sorry. Things have been kinda weird ever since we got here." _Oh,what an understatement_, she thought. "I've been wanting to call home, but things just seem to be blocking me from being able to."

"Did you three get to the institute all right?"

"Oh yeah. We got here fine." She took a deep breath before going on. "Actually, things haven't been so great since we got here."

Even though she was miles away from him, it was like she could feel his muscles tense from what he had just heard. "What's going on?"

"Well, according to what I have been told, a couple of nights ago I woke up screaming and crying in pain. The back of my head was hot from like someone was burning me. No one could touch the back of my head or neck without feeling a sensation of heat." She had half a mind to, but she thought it would be best to tell the two most crucial parts. "Also, my head was covered in blood, but not _my _blood. We don't know whose it is. All we do know is that my body was covered head to toe in residue of dark magic from someone named Izayah Fletcher." She had spilled everything and now was waiting for his reaction.

"What?" he said in a monotone voice. She said nothing and just kept on waiting for his frustration mixed with anger and fear. He took a deep breath through his nose before speaking to her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes," she whispered like a mouse.

"And what about Logan and Kathy? How are they?"

"They're fine. Kathy is having a blast here, and Logan just found her long lost cousin," she said with a trace of humor in her voice.

"What?" He said, shocked. "She found who?"

"Yeah," she laughed shakingly. "Things aren't exactly the same anymore."

"Michelle, I think I should come up there. I thin-,"he got cut off.

"No," she stated.

"Michelle," his voice started to take a pleading edge.

"I said no. We've got things taken care of here, and the others need you to stay down there. The three of us can take care of this."

"But-," he tried to start again.

"I've got to go. The others will start to wonder where I am," she hung up before saying good-bye. One thing no one knew better than Michelle is that when it came to Adrian is that if you didn't cut him off short, you were going to bury yourself deep. So it's better to hang up the phone before he could ask to much.

She knew that he wouldn't do anything drastic unless she called for help. He knew that she was able to take care of herself; he was just being an over-protective fool.

When she walked into the kitchen, she expected to find everyone still there, but it was only Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus. The three of them were whispering, and all snapped their heads up at the same time when they saw her. "What's up, guys?"

Isabelle looked at the two guys before answering Michelle. "Um, Michelle-."

_In Jace's Room_

Clary and Kathy were perched on Jace's bed while watching Logan and Jace argue.

"What the hell, Jace?" Logan snapped at him. "I had no idea you were still alive! So don't be trying to take your aggression out on me!"

"I'll take my aggression out on anyone I want, _Bowersox_," he spat her last name out. "You can't expect me to believe that after all these years of thinking that I was someone else, then finding out who I really am and who my real parents are, and knowing that they are dead to believe that I actually _do_ have living relatives."

"You think this is easy for me to believe?" She asked hysterically and incredulously. "I've gone sixteen freakin' years knowing that my aunt and uncle are dead and thinking that my cousin my one and only cousin on my father's side is dead. So don't you dare try to make me look like the bad guy, _Jonathan_," she hissed his former name. "I'm just trying to make sense of all of this."

Jace's face wasblood red; he was boiling, literally. Before he could snarl at Logan, he was cut off by something, by a scream.

Kathy and Logan knew that scream anywhere. They two girls ran back to kitchen as fast as they could. Jace and Clary were quickly on their heels.

Michelle was on her knees screaming and crying. "Michelle!" Kathy called out.

The southern Shadow Hunter looked up from her hands and had blood covering her hands and it was smeared a little bit on her face.

"What happened?" Logan said as she and Kathy went to go sit beside their sister and friend.

Michelle didn't say anything. She just continued to look down at her hands. They weren't wounded; so, how were they bleeding?

Magnus broke the shattering silence. "We are running out of time."


	7. As the Rose Petals fall

**To be the own…Or not to be the own…that is the question…and sadly I am not the owner of the Mortal Instruments**

_In Alicante_

All of the male Shadow Hunters waited anxiously as the Clave finished cross examining each of their wives. They had taken all of the women at 2 o'clock, and it was now 7:30 and the sun was starting to set.

"What is taking so long?" growled Damari. His wife, Mireya, was one of the first women taken by the guards. "They should have been finished hours ago." He kept muttering curses to the Clave under his breath.

"Relax, Damari," said Kaden. "Our wives are going to be fine."

"After what they did to Nora, I'm not entirely convinced anymore." He growled again under his breath. "We definitely underestimated the Clave."

That's when the metal gate began to move. The guards escorted the women back into the cell. None of them looked to badly beaten, but before they could all sigh with relief they noticed something was off.

"Where's Briseis?" Kolten said.

All of the females walked looked at each other and looked down.

Kolten's face was starting to turn a bit red, but he relaxed enough to ask again. "Ladies, where is Briseis?"

The women never got a chance to say it. Briseis was...

_Back in New York_

Logan and Kathy tried to clean up the blood from all over Michelle. "What is happening?" Kathy cried.

Magnus was contemplating everything. It was either tell them truth or let them continue with their false hopes. "I think it's time I told you girls. I found something not to long ago about the spell residue on Michelle."

Kathy and Logan looked at Michelle who looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"What is it, Magnus?"

The old warlock took a long deep breath. It seemed as though that whatever he was going to tell them was hurting him to even trn and admit. "Girls, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you may not want to let yourself hope that Michelle is going to be alright. Michelle's dying."

The oldest southern Shadow Hunter wasn't hearing any of this. Michelle was screaming on the outside but on the inside she was seeing something else. She was seeing a room, more like a hall. There were _creatures_ sitting high from where she was.

Magnus continued. "I'm sorry, girls. I wish there was something I could do, but it's out of my hands. Only a spell of this magnitude can be undone by the warlock that cast it, but it's on a _very_ rare occasion that they do."

Logan and Kathy both began to cry. Kathy stroked her sister's face while her tears flowed onto Michelle's face.

Logan spoke up. "So there's nothing you can do?" She asked desperately.

He shook his head and walked away.

They all looked down at Michelle's face. Her eyes told a story of pain, but the rest of her face said that she was at peace. Which was it?

_Back in North Carolina_

While all this chaos was going on in Alicante and New York, the rest of the Shadow Hunters back home were trying to get everything back in order. It wasn't easy though.

The Light Riders and the Night Saints were working day in and day out doing things such as building, moving rubble, planting trees, and even babysitting.

Nevaeh was moving some rubble away when she saw Adrian across the field. He had his bow and arrow and was shooting it at a dummy. Whether you were Light Rider or a Night Saint, you knew when Adrian or any other Shadow Hunter was upset.

For Adrian specifically, he got by himself and shot at the dummy until there was nothing left.

The young Night Saint dropped the rubble in the pile and walked over towards him. "Hey, Adrian."

He didn't answer her; he just kept on shooting.

On the other side of the field, the Shadow Hunters were slowly stopping what they were doing to see what was going on. Nevaeh looked at Adrian and waited for a reply, but once again got nothing.

One thing everybody knows is to never mess with a young Shadow Hunter, especially if that Shadow Hunter is known for her impatience and fiery spirit.

Adrian shot his next arrow, but it didn't go anywhere. Nevaeh caught it as soon as it left the bow. The tall Light Rider quirked his eye brow and finally spoke. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She let out a frustrated breath and handed him the bow. "I taught myself how slow things down with my mind."

"We can all slow things down with our minds, Nevaeh, but I can't catch an arrow out of mid-air."

She shrugged.

He just went back to shooting the arrow.

That was the final straw. Nevaeh twisted and flicked her wrist, and in the time it took someone to blink Adrian's bow and arrow was in her hands.

Both of his eyes, along with all the eyes of the Shadow Hunters across the field, bugged out of their sockets. "Nevaeh, did you just..?"

"Yes, I did. Now you will listen to me."

He huffed once and listened.

"Look, you sour fruit cake, you really need to stop being such a grouch and relax. Michelle and the girls are going to being fine."

He raised his eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything so she continued. "Adrian, look. We need you here, ok? We all know that you miss Michelle and that you are worrying about her and that you are thinking about going to New York." She stopped to make sure that she still had his attention. "Brother, listen to me. She is fine; she, Logan, and kathy have some of the best training a Shadow Hunter could ever receive. We all do. Have some faith that everything is going to be fine. We have got more important things to worry about."

Mason and Cortez then came over to Adrian and Mason. Cortez put his arm around Nevaeh and kissed the top of her head. "Adrian, she's right. Look around, man," and he did. Adrian finally saw what they were talking about. It was a desolate wasteland. It was only last week that the Clave came and destroyed everything they knew. "C'mon,Adrian. Put down the the worry and anger, and help us. We need you to help us. As the future head of our clan, it's your birthright and duty."

Adrian nodded his head."You're right."

Just as they were about to work, Kenley, Rhea's little sister who was about nine or ten called out to everyone. "Everyone, come see this!"

All of the Shadow Hunters ran over to the river where she was. What they saw was something none of them had ever seen. The water of the river was rising and taking the shape of a human. It was...it was...Logan?

"Hi, guys," she said in a voice that sounded like she was gargling water. "How are all of y'all doing?"

None of the Shadow Hunters could form a coherent sentence. They were all still to flabbergasted at the fact that Logan was talking to them in water form.

Christian finally got himself composed enough to be able to talk. "Logan, how the world are you are here, talking to us?"

Logan's water face got a shade darker. So some of them assumed that she was blushing. "Oh, yeah, that. Umm, I got some help with this from a-" she mumbled the word _warlock-. _

Andreas, one of the younger boys, was the only person who picked up on what she said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say warlock?"

She nodded.

"Logan, are you nuts?! A warlock?! Do you have any idea how dangerous and crazy those creatures are. Don't you remember what happened with that one down in Charleston?" Adrian ranted.

"Yes, I do remember, but this guy is different. He is actually helping us."

"Helping you with what?" Rhea asked.

"Nothing important," she replied a bit flustered.

Adrian walked towards the water with a forceful look on his face. "Logan, what's going on up there? Michelle wouldn't tell me; so I want you to tell me."

"I..I...I got to go guys," she stumbled over her words. "Bye."

"Logan, wait," Adrian said, but it was too late. She was gone.

_Back in New York_

Logan pulled her head out of the basin and gasped for air. "Wow, I can't believe I just did that."

Magnus smirked at the small one. "I told you before. It wouldn't have been hard, because of what you-," he was cut off by her hand.

"Shh," she whispered. "If Jace found out what I was, he would freak."

He pulled her hand away gently. "Logan, you can't keep this from him. I told you the truth because I thought it would be beneficial for both you, Jace, and your friends. You can't keep this from him forever."

She sighed. "I know, Magnus. You are right. I will tell them, soon, but not yet."

He nodded at her and smiled. "I have to say you are a quite remarkable Shadow Hunter. You are very different from your cousin in every way possible."

She smiled. "Anyway, what's in this basin? I've never seen such anything like it."

"It's a complicated blend of herbs, gases, and spices. You gasped for air, not because you had trouble breathing, but because you held your breath simply because you felt like you were underwater. Every person who sticks their head in the basin feels something different. It depends entirely on who they want to contact. You imagined the river, because it was the closest place to whoever you were trying to contact."

"Wow."

_In Isabelle's Room_

Michelle was laying on Isabelle's bad with her eyes closed while Isabelle and Kathy talked about what Magnus told Kathy and Logan.

"I can't believe Magnus said that Michelle is gonna-," her voice caught because she couldn't finish it. She simply couldn't believe it.

"Katherine, don't give up hope just yet. There is always the choice of finding Fletcher and having him reverse the spell."

"What if he doesn't, Izzy?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Katherine. From what I've heard from some of the other warlocks I've met and dated, there are ways to bring Michelle back, but it would take definite dark magic, emphasis on the dark part."

Katherine looked at her sister and took a long quiet moment just to think. "I don't want Michelle to die, but I don't think she would be up for dark magic being used on her. She isn't the biggest fan of the dark arts."

She continued to look at her sister before making a decision that could affect her and her family. "Isabelle, I know that this may be crazy, but," she stopped and calmed herself, "I'm going to Alicante. I'm leading this party now."


	8. Start the Fire

***Sigh* I STILL don't won the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Logan and Kathy woke up bright and early Saturday morning so that Magnus could open the portal when the sun began to rise.

Logan went into the kitchen to get something to eat and found someone there waiting for her. It was none other than her cousin. He looked up and into her eye. She saw that he was gong to tell her something. "Jace, if you are going to yell at me, I don't want to hear it."

From the look on his face, he wasn't going to yell. He got up from his chair and twalked toward his cousin. "Logan, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm going to warn you. Alicante isn't like the mundane world. The city of glass is heavily guarded, and the prison that they are holding your parents has probably three times that much protection." He had a fierce look in his eyes as he continued to talk to his big/little cousin. "Look, I know I haven't been the greatest cousin to you. First I tried to kill you, then when I find out that you are my cousin I yell at you for no reason."

She had a stern look on her face and nodded at him as a sign for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, all right? I know I'm a complete a-hole, but I do care about. No matter how much I want to deny it, you are my cousin, and I have to treat you like it." He actually seemed considerate for once. That was something Logan couldn't believe.

"Thanks, Jace. I really appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about me. Kathy and I have been trained by some of the best Shadow Hunters this said of the Appalachian trail. Okay?" She said with a smile then walked away.

He watched her walk away. "Good bye, cuz," he whispered.

Logan walked to the back of the institute to find the sun begin to peak over the horizon, and Magnus and Michelle in front of the wall.

"Are you girls ready?" Magnus asked. The two girls nodded in reply, and the opening of the portal began. Magnus discovered an easier way and less tiring way to open the portal.

Logan and Katherine both took out daggers and slid the blad across the palms of their hands. They both walked toward the wall and pressed their bloody hands to it.

Magnus began to recite a spell to open the portal. Almost immediately, it did. The white portal spun where part of the wall used to be. "Step forward, girls."

The two girls walked simultaneously. Logan stepped through first. As Kathy was about stick her leg through, she stopped, "Hope to see you again, Magnus," and she disappeared through the passage.

_Back in North Carolina_

A bunch of the Light Riders, including Mason and Cortez, were working late trying to rebuild one of the houses when Cortez got the feeling that something wasn't completely right.

"Mason, do you have the feeling that we are being watched?" He whispered to hsi best friend as the others kept on working.

"I thought I was the only one," he replied quickly. The two boys looked around the place they were building to see that there was something on one of the walls of the room. "Bug," Cortez said.

"A bug?"

"No, man. We've been bugged. Look," he took out his stele, "Irathiel!" He shouted and everyone turned to see what he was doing. He sliced the blade through what looked like thin air, but like they say, looks can be deceiving. A spell fell apart at his feet. "The Clave has been watching us."

The rest of the Light Riders came towards them to listen in on this discovery.

"What do you think they were looking for?"

Cortez said something to him in a language that only some of the Shadow Hunters from the Charlotte clan were privileged to learn. "I think that's it."

"You sure?"

He looked at the wall for one thoughtful moment. "That has to be it."

"Well if that's the case, we have got-," he began to speak in that unknown tongue,"-and I mean now."

They all ran out of the building to the campsite as fast as their legs could carry them.

_Back in the Jail of Alicante_

Tears were dripping down Nora's face as she watched the men bury Briseis. James and Dominic had to support Kolten to keep him from falling to his knees.

Lucky for them, the Clave allowed the Shadow Hunters out of the cell to bury her rather than have the Clave burn her, but it still wasn't enough to help the pain. It was still heart-breaking to lose a sister.

Kolten and Briseis didn't have any children that he had to take care of, but he still didn't know how he was going to survive without her. He had known Briseis since they were children. He had lost his other half, and without her he felt like he didn't have any more reason to live.

"Alright, you all, come on! That's enough!" The guards called them back.

James and Dominic had to all but drag Kolten away from the grave. His tears continued to run down his cheeks to the ground as they walked back to the jail.

Nora and Jubilee stayed back for one minute as everyone else walked away.

Natalia was the last person to walk away from the grave. She turned around, and saw the two women looking at her. She nodded at them, then kept on walking.

The two mothers extended their hands over the grave and began to chant something under their breath. Some flowed out from the palms of their hands into the ground.

When they were done, they pulled their hands away and walked towards the cell.

Jubilee quickly whispered something to Nora. "What do you think?"

Nora whipped her eyes quickly to the right, then to the left. She put her hand over her protruding belly. "I think that it's our only chance."

_Back in New York_

Jace spent the next hour or so wroking on his fighting. He couldn't even think straight; so he decided to get his aggression out on a dummy.

Alec came down the stair and thought he could sneak up on Jace. He walk as silently as he could, but it wasn't good enough. Jace, somehow, heard him and turned around in time to swing at him. "Don't ever try to sneak up on me," he spat venomously at his brother. Jace turned his back on Alec to continue to punch the dummy

"Sorry, man," Alec apologized. He could tell that his brother was in alot of pain even though Jace was good at concealing it. "Jace, let it go. Izzy and I can that this whole thing with Logan is driving you nuts. Bro, you can finally let her go and get back to your normal life."

Jace didn't pay him any attention; so Alec continued with what he was saying. "Look, Kathy and Logan are gone, and Michelle is upstairs dying. Soon enough this will all be over and done with, and we all can go back to our regular lives."

That's when Jace had it. He stepped away from the dummy to look straight at Alec. "Alec, listen, you're my brother and you always will be my brother, but you've got to understand this, Logan is my flesh and blood cousin. I never thought I would find someone who is actually related to me by blood." He let out a frustrated breath then continued. "Remember how freaked out I was when I thought Clary was my sister. It drove me mad, but when I found out that I wasn't her brother, I was overjoyed but also sad because I was alone again."

Jace looked down at the ground to gather his thoughts. "I've made my decision. I'm going to Alicante to help Logan and Kathy." Before Alec could argue with him, Jace ran out of the room.

_Back with Logan and Katherine_

The two girls landed with a thud on the outskirts of Alicante.

"Ow," Logan winced as she got up from the ground. "So much for an easy landing." She looked around at the forest area then towards the city. "It looks like we made it," she reached her hand out to help Katherine up.

"Thanks," the girl smiled up at her friend. They both brushed off the dirt before they began their journey into the city. The two girls shot things back and forth to eachother as they walked into the borders of the city. "Are you scared?" Kathy asked.

"To be honest, I am a bit scared, but we have to do this, not just for our family anymore, but for Michelle too. She started this, and we've got to finish it."

Katherine nodded at this. Just as they were about to enter the city, she got an idea. "Hang on, Logan," she started. She spoke in that language formulated by her family. "How about it?"

Logan nodded her head. "I think it's best."

The two girls started to chant something in that private language of their clan. As they did, a golden force lifted from where they were standing into the air and shot across the sky.

"That should do it," Katherine said. "All right. Let's go," and the two girls entered the city.

_Back with the Clave_

Esperanza was sitting on a chair across from Donavan, waiting for his commands. "Master?"

Donavan got up from his chair and walked around his desk towards Esperanza. "You know what you must do, Esperanza. Get Izayah to tell us what he has found or get it out of one of the Hunters."

The beautiful nymph put her head in her hands so that she could take a moment to collect her thoughts. She got up in one liquid movement. "Yes, sir," she walked out of the chamber with a swing in her hips and a fire in her eyes.

_Back in New York_

Simon was pacing back and forth in front of the Institute, arguing with himself. _One the one hand, Jace may kill for me not telling him sooner, but on the other hand, he may already know and won't kill me. Who am I kidding? Jace is going to kill me. She wouldn't tell anyone this._

Jace, just then, stepped out the door. He saw Simon raise his eye brow and he did the same thing. "Um, Clary told me that you were out here." He took a step towards his "friend" of sorts. "You doing alright, Simon?"

When Simon put his head down and didn't reply, Jace became a bit frustrated. "Simon, what?"

The vampire boy took a deep breath. "Um, Jace, there's something you should know about Logan." He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"What about Logan?" Jace growled. He tried to stay composed, but fail miserably.

* * *

**Comments please!**


	9. Stepping Stones

**Still don't own anything!.....Sorry guys! School has been hectic lately and I've been completely side-tracked....**

* * *

Jace grabbed the vampire boy and pushed him into the door of the Institute. "You better tell me, Simon." He pulled out his blade. "Now," he growled into Simon's face.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell; just let me go, Jace," Simon managed to choke out in fear. Jace took a few steps away from Simon and waited for him to begin. "Well, of course you know that Logan is your cousin."

Jace nodded.

"And you also know that you let me drink your blood," Simon continued, and Jace nodded again. "Well after smelling Logan's blood and comparing it to how yours tasted, I've come to this theory. I think Logan has angel, and I mean actual angel, blood running through her veins."

Jace blinked three times. "What?" He said in a monotone voice.

"I know it's a long shot," Simon began to talk fast," but think about it. Why is she such a better fighter than you are? I know her skin is pale, but it's so pale that it glows like an angel's. She also has pale blue eyes and natural bright blonde hair like you do. My last piece of evidence is the most important one. The day I smelled Logan's blood, she her blood smelled the exact same way that yours does and Clary's does."

Jace looked like he was going to have a stroke. "What?" He said again in a monotone voice.

"Dude. Logan has angel blood."

All of the blood drained from Jace's face. He was starting to look more pale than Simon. "That's....that's impossible," he managed to stammer out. He shook his head. "There's no way. She can't have angel blood."

"Jace," Simon said softly, "do you remember what Logan told us the day we found that you guys were related? She said that her father was arrested because he knew about an experiment that Valentine was working on, and she also said that it _worked. _Maybe, just maybe, Logan was the experiment. Maybe Valentine gave some angel to your aunt while she was pregnant with Logan, like Valentine did your mom."

Jace shook his head. This was something that he simply couldn't believe.

_Back in North Carolina_

Cortez and Mason told Adrian about the bug in the house. Adrian had a firm line on his lips even after his brothers finished. "Are you two sure?"

"Brother, we aren't completely sure about anything. We can only guess. I think we are right though. I have a feeling that this is what they want."

Adrian ran his right hand through his hair. He picked this up from Michelle. The young Shadow Hunter let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright. This is what has to happen. Since Michelle, Logan, or Kathy aren't answering our calls, I'm going to New York to find them. If this is what the Clave is after, they may have a bigger problem than before."

_Back in Isabelle's Room_

Michelle laid on Isabelle's bed, as still as if she were already dead. Her body was so still, if was as if she were sleeping, except for one part, her eyes. The two brown orbs were sealed shut, but you could see that they were still moving. It was like she was having a dream, and couldn't get out of it.

_In Michelle's Head_

Esperanza and Donavan were sitting in Donavan's office when Izayah was brought in by two of the guards."Are you sure about this, Esperanza?"

"I'm not entirely sure, master, but there is no other way to explain it," the nymph said cautiously.

Donavan nodded to the guards to drop him where he was. As the guards dropped Izayah and turned to leave, Donavan bolted out of his seat and walked towards the young warlock. "Izayah, welcome," his master said coldly.

The warlock looked up into his master's face and saw the fury burning in his eyes. The scary thing was that Izayah didn't have the slightest idea why he would be angry with him, but he did know this, he was in trouble. He began to plead."Mm-mm-master, I-Im ss-sso," the warlock studdered.

"Silence!" Donavan spat him as he slapped him across his face. The warlock groaned in pain, and Esperanza looked away. "Why did you do it, Izayah? Come, tell me. Why?"

"May I ask, what are you speaking of, sir?"

Donavan sneered. He got up to hit him again, but before he could, Esperanza made a sound that came across as terror-filled. "Ahh, don't worry, Esperanza, my dear, he won't be hurt. He is just going to be taught a lesson loyalty." He looked back down at the warlock. "I am referring to you helping the females down in the cell!"

Izayah was shocked..........

_Back in North Carolina_

Adrian, Mason, and Cortez were all preparing their things to get ready to leave. Just then, Landon ran in to Mason's house. "Adrian! You need to see this!" The boy ran out of the house, and the three older boys ran after him. All of the Shadow Hunters were standing around with a golden force surrounding them. As Adrian and his two friends walked closer they heard a chant coming from nowhere.

Adrian listening to the chant, quickly realized that it was a help signal with a message attached to it.

All of the Shadow Hunters who could speak the language listened to the message. Once it was done, they all stood there, bewildered. Mason, Landon, and a bunch of the others looked over at Adrian. He stared out into deep space with a hard look on his face. That wasn't a good sign.

"Cortez. Mason, let's go," he spun on his heal and walked off. The two boys looked at eachother and ran after their best friend.


End file.
